Ancient Comfort
by Malem
Summary: OneShot: John Sheppard is having trouble sleeping, but something strange happens that changes his troubles.


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the characters of John, Tayla and Carson.  
**A.N.:** This is my first fanfic and I would like to know what you all think of it.**_  
_**

_**Ancient Comfort**_

John stood on his balcony looking out in the Atlantis night. It was a strange night, rainy but not a cloud in the sky. He shook his head, he was needing sleep, not like it was going to come to him, but it wouldn't hurt to try.  
The shadows on the ceiling were particularly interesting that night. They all seemed to look like stars. _"This is a strange place."_ John said to himself with a sigh. He turned in his bed, restless, trying hard to keep his eyes shut. His room felt alive somehow and it gave him a uneasy feeling.

John's watch read one in the morning and he still hadn't had any sleep_. "This is ridiculous,"_ He said aloud while sitting up, _"I should be doing something."_ While tying up his boots he happened to glance to the side of his door. John could have sworn that what he saw was a Wraith illusion, but it didn't give him that cold chill down his spine like others had done. Something was different, very different, and John wanted to know what was going on.

He stood slowly, still looking at the illusion that now looked like a cloud of mist. As he began to move closer he was engulfed in a great comforting warmth. John was a bit overwhelmed by the sensation but he still went closer. When he was as close as he could get without touching, he stopped. He realized that the warmth was gone but he still felt at ease, there was nothing evil about this entity.

_"What is this?"_ John asked not really sure on what he should do. The mist started to gather together, as though John's words sparked something in it. It felt like a long time as he watched in amazement as the mist formed into a woman. A beautiful one, John noted, that had long dark brown hair and eyes that where a light hazel.

John began to feel tired finally, but this time he fought it. He needed to know who this woman was and why she was here. _"Who are you?"_ he asked holding back a yawn. The woman just smiled_, "You must sleep John."_ She knew his name, what was going on. His eyes were growing heavy and he had somehow got back to his bed. _"You must sleep John."_ She said again and this time he f ell back, eyes barely open, looking at the women. _"Who are you?"_ John asked in a whisper. She smiled again and that was the last thing he saw before going to sleep.

John awoke, to his surprise, in the infirmary. Carson was beside him, writing something down. _"Why am I in here?"_ John asked. _"You tell me,"_ Carson stated, _"Tayla found you in your room asleep. When you wouldn't wake up she called for Dr. Weir and she thought it best that you be placed in here. You know, just in case something was wrong."_ Carson's Scottish accent was as strong as ever. "How long have I been out?" John asked while trying to stand, he wasn't completely awake. "About two days." John's eyes flung to Carson who didn't seem all that worried. Carson just kept going, _"Well it is probably a good thing that you finally got some decent sleep. Now if only the rest of us were so lucky." _Carson smiled but John's mind was on the strange woman. Was she real or was he dreaming? John didn't know what to think of the subject, _"Can I leave?"_ he asked bluntly. _"I don't see why not."_ John didn't wait for Carson to say anything more, he went straight to his room.

In his room John looked around, everything looked the same. He looked closely at the spot that the woman had appeared, but there was nothing there either. _"Maybe it was just a dream."_ John sat on his bed but didn't take his eyes off that spot.

When John finally realized the time, it was already dark. One would think that after sleeping two days you wouldn't be tired, but John still was. Moving onto his back, John still watched the space by the door. Soon, though, John was drifting off to sleep and then he heard, _"Sleep John, sleep."_


End file.
